San Francisco
.]] .]] San Francisco is a city in the state of California, United States of America, on Earth. Starfleet Command, Starfleet Academy, and the Starfleet War Memorial are all located in San Francisco. The city's most notable landmark is the Golden Gate Bridge. History Throughout the centuries, San Francisco has been one of the most important cities on Earth. In the 2050s, following the devastating destruction saw in World War III, the surviving nations of Earth met in San Francisco to talk peace. Thankfully, San Francisco was spared from the worst destruction, and acted as a beacon of hope to the weary people of Earth. When first contact was made with the Vulcans in 2063, the Vulcans soon established a compound in San Francisco. (''ENT'' episodes: "Broken Bow" and "Terra Prime"). In 2062, Oldtown San Francisco was struck by an emormous earthquake, and it took 20 years for the city to be restored. (''TOS'' novels: The Lost Years and A Flag Full of Stars). Another catastrophic earthquake struck in 2109, but under the leadership of Mayor Romanova recovery was much swifter. (TNG novel A Time for War, A Time for Peace) As humanity started to rebuild and reclaim the Earth, and started to look to the stars again, San Francisco became the home of the Earth Starfleet as well as Starfleet Academy and other facilities. When the Federation was founded in 2161, San Francisco continued to serve as the home of the new, amalgamated, Starfleet. In 2155, San Francisco hosted representatives from Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Denobula, Rigel V, and Coridan as the planets began to work together toward the formation of a Coalition of Planets. In 2161, this coalition finally gave way to the foundation of the United Federation of Planets and the signing of its charter in San Francisco. (''ENT'' episodes: "Demons", "Terra Prime", and "These Are the Voyages..."). In 2156, the Starfleet War Memorial was constructed in San Francisco to recognise the lives lost in the Xindi attack on Earth. However, many more names have been added to that list, including lives lost in the Romulan War and the Dominion War. (ENT novel: Last Full Measure). In 2285, San Francisco became the key target for the Cetacean Probe that was attempting to communicate with the extinct species of humpback whale. The Probe nearly destroyed the Earth, but thankfully, Admiral James T. Kirk, was able to travel back to 1986 and rescue two whales from 20th century San Francisco. (''TOS'' movie: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). In 2375, San Francisco found itself on the front-line of the Dominion War, when a Breen attack force penetrated the Sol system's defenses and launched a devastating attack on the Presidio, where the key Starfleet facilities were located. Thankfully, further attacks on Earth were prevented by a Starfleet task force led by the ''USS Enterprise''-E. Despite this, severe damage was caused to the Starfleet buildings and the Golden Gate Bridge. (''DS9'' episode: "The Changing Face of Evil" and ''TNG'' short story: "Eleven Hours Out"). Restoration crews quickly restored the city to its former glory. (''SCE'' e-book: "Aftermath"). Geography * DeLaGuardia Tower * Romanova Building * World War III Memorial * Golden Gate: ** Golden Gate Bridge * The Presidio: ** Starfleet Academy ** Starfleet Command ** Starfleet Headquarters ** Starfleet Intelligence ** Starfleet Medical ** Starfleet Medical Academy ** Starfleet War Memorial * Sausalito: ** Vulcan Compound External Links * Category:Earth Cities Category:Federation_Government